In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever-evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. Some of these changes relate to the complexity of the electrical and drive systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles, such as hybrid, battery electric, and fuel cell vehicles. Such alternative fuel vehicles typically use one or more electric motors, perhaps in combination with another actuator, to drive the wheels.
Other changes relate to improvements in comfort, handling, and safety. For example, many motor vehicles include an electric parking brake that is capable of slowing the motor vehicle during operation and preventing the motor vehicle from moving when the motor vehicle is not operating. When the electric parking brake is actuated (e.g., via a button, lever, etc.), a pull-cable braking system coupled to the rear wheels of the motor vehicle is engaged to decrease the vehicle's speed during operation or prevent movement when parked. When the electric parking brake is actuated while the vehicle is in motion, the manner in which the pull cables decrease the speed of the rear wheels may “lock-up” the rear wheels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dynamic parking brake method and system for use in motor vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.